


Second Love

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dan's in love with Louise and feels a bit guilty about it.
Relationships: Dan Conner/Louise Goldufski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Second Love

Once Dan figured out he was ready for a relationship with Louise after she returned from her tour, he told her right away - which thrilled her. They had kept in contact the whole six months, their friendship deepening. So, nearly two years after his first love and the love of his life died, he was finally able to move on. He’d always miss Roseanne and grieve her loss but he also knew she’d want him to be happy. She’d have some sarcastic comment, of course, but that was just her. However, he still felt guilty for falling in love with Louise, who had quickly become one of his best friends, and couldn’t tell her how he felt. Luckily, she shied away from expressing her own feelings, knowing he wasn’t ready for that big step yet. “You can let loose once in a while and have fun with your friends,” she pointed out after another date night in.

“I know but I like spending time with you. It’s fun,’ he assured her.

“Damn right it’s fun,” she cracked.

He laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Hey, at least the kids have calmed down. And Jackie.” His sister-in-law still didn’t like that he was dating but he wasn’t the only one still grieving for Roseanne. She wanted him to be happy too.

Louise leaned forward and kissed him. “There is that. I’m used to your crazy-ass family now. You’re just never going to meet mine.”

“Why, Louise, are you ashamed of me?” he drawled.

“Yes,” she deadpanned.

He fake gasped. “How dare you!”

Louise hummed happily and then bent in two. “Fuck, spending time with you - and your weird kids and grandkids sometimes - is the highlight of my day.” He was the one who got away when they were in high school, so far in love with Roseanne that she hadn’t stood a chance back then, but she didn’t have any regrets. Life worked out the way it was supposed to - she was still sad Dan lost Roseanne, though. None of the Conners deserved it and they were still working through everything, which she didn’t fault them for.

“Mine too. Although I like to go to work to get away from my family.” He needed a break sometimes, though - someone was always around. He and Roseanne really never got a chance to explore an empty nest, something he still regretted but knew she didn’t.

“Dan,” she playfully chided.

“Louise,” he mocked right back before they kissed again. The guilt returned but he swiftly quashed it. He had no reason to feel guilty, which is something he kept telling himself but still couldn’t accept.

She turned on the TV and flipped through several channels before landing on a movie they both agreed they wanted to watch. “It’s so quiet. This is weird,” Louise murmured.

“Enjoy it while this lasts because you just jinxed us. Someone’s coming through that door soon.”

She snorted. “Wouldn’t surprise me.” 

Dan watched her face light up at the movie’s jokes and kept glancing back at her. Fuck it, he couldn’t hold this inside anymore - he had to tell her how he felt. “Louise?”

She glanced over at him. “Yeah?”

“I love you.” And nothing - not even a little bit of guilt, even though he knew it’d hit him later.

Louise froze and gaped at him, in shock that he had actually told her how he felt. She teared up. “I love you too.” She gave him a quick peck and went back to the movie.

The world hadn’t ended, and Dan felt relief that everything was out in the open now. He and Louise deserved this, and they had no problem sharing their relationship with his out of control family.


End file.
